The Crime Princess and The Assassin
by Finalangel509
Summary: Gotham City the most corrupt city in the world. Three friends learn each others dark secret's and try not to get killed in the process. Serenity Cross, Allie Sionis and Alex Williams must learn what it means to survive on their own or will the corrupt city devour them. Will they trust each other or will they turn against one another. BaneXOC and Killer CrocXOC.
1. Chapter 1

This is revised batman story please don't be upset if I missed something from the game, I only own my characters. If you have any questions please review and I will try to make it better.  
>This is set before Arkham Origins so no one is confused.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gotham Airport, 2:00am<strong>_

A private jet landed at the Gotham Airport causing two young women in their late teens to stir from their deep slumber.  
>A woman with shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights slowly opened her forest green eyes.<br>She watched the lights of the city as they made their way to the gate. "Allie wake up. We're home." She said softly while shaking the other girl.  
>Allie's long black hair moved from her face as she stirred and revealed her soft chestnut brown eyes.<br>"We're finally back, Serenity?" Allie asked as she softly smiled.  
>Serenity smiled back as she stood up straightening her blue jeans and her black sweater while making sure her cross necklace is still around her slightly tanned skin while Allie stood up.<br>Allie fixed her grey yoga pants and her red sweater while grabbing her black boots as Serenity grabbed her combat boots from the aisle.  
>"Are you sure you're not hurt? I don't need your dad killing me because you are injured." Serenity said as she grabbed her bag from the overhead compartment.<br>"No but I am worried about you. 2 of your ribs were shattered just what the hell was in that medicine I injected into your body?" Allie asked while getting off the plane holding their coats.  
>"Can't tell you." Serenity said while smiling as they looked around the airport and saw no one.<br>"What time is it anyway?" Allie asked as they made their way to the luggage area of the airport.  
>Once they grabbed their luggage they walked to the parking lot and saw Serenity's black Accord sitting there.<br>"It's 2 in the morning…get in the car I know your freezing." Serenity said as she placed the bags into the trunk and some in the back seat.  
>Allie quickly got into the car and waited for Serenity while starting up the car.<br>Serenity jumped into the car and turned on the heat while dialing a number. "Knowing you, you called your dad before we left Puerto Rico." Serenity said while she back up the car and drove towards the exit of the parking lot.  
>They heard a grumpy voice once the phone was answered. "Bitch this better be important, I'm busy." A deep male voice growled over the phone.<br>"It's Serenity and I wanted to let you know we are back and heading to your place." Serenity said as they heard a moan. "Hi Tiffany."  
>Allie stared at her friend then glared at the phone. "Dad!" Allie growled as they heard silence and heard him clear his throat.<br>"Anyway…Allie are you alright?" The man asked as Serenity turned the corner on the deserted street.  
>"Yes dad I'm fine but Serenity is the one I was trying to tell you about! She got hurt!" Allie cried as she watched Serenity holding her side in pain.<br>"I'm fine Allie, listen Roman we need to talk when I get there I don't give a damn if you're in your boxers just make sure you0r decent I rather not see old man junk." Serenity said while ending the call.  
>Allie stared at her friend as they both started laughing. "Just promise me you will see a doctor about your ribs please." Allie said between laughs.<br>"I will and you need to stop telling your dad everything." Serenity said as they pulled up near Lacey Towers.

_**Lacey Towers**_ 2:30am

Serenity set the last luggage on the elevator as both girls waited for it to reach the top floor. "So this is your dad's safe house very nice. I still like my place though." Serenity commented as they got off the elevator.  
>"I know." Allie said in an annoyed tone while walking to a door and unlocked it as Serenity carried the luggage. They saw an older man in his late 30's sitting on the couch wearing red boxers and a black robe, drinking some Whiskey as the girls walked into the room. "Welcome back Allie, how was your trip?" Roman asked while glancing at her.<br>"It was fine…" Allie said as he watched her with a soft fatherly stare then glared at Serenity.  
>"Allie, your room is cleaned for you…go on to bed I need to talk business to Ms. Cross." Roman said as he stood up and fixed his black robe.<br>Serenity watched Allie walk to her room as she looked back at her boss. "I promised you she would be back safe, so you can stop your damn glaring." Serenity growled as he walked towards her.  
>"She called me saying your heart stopped beating and your ribs were shattered." Roman growled as he stood in front of her.<br>"I told her before I went into the mercenary base to use a container if I was hurt or nearly dead." Serenity said while walking into the kitchen. "Plus what the hell do you know what happened there? I protected her from a bulky man using Venom!"  
>Roman watched as her eyes flashed a glowing green before returning to normal. "Calm down kid…I don't know what happened but I do know you're a damn good bodyguard to be with my daughter." Roman said to her as he handed her the Whiskey bottle.<br>Serenity poured herself a drink and drank it quickly. "I know you didn't call me here to bitch so tell me what you want before I go home." Serenity said as her green eyes watched him.  
>Roman sat down on the couch as she followed him and handed her a file. "I want you to get me a dangerous person to deliver my packages to some clients and before you say shit. Only you can talk to him because he hates my guts and killed some of my men."<br>Serenity opened the file to see a map of Gotham's sewers. "You want me to get him to meet with you…okay now I know you been drinking too much Whiskey." Serenity said as she saw a picture of glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth. "I haven't worked for him in 2 years."  
>Roman placed a hand on her thigh while setting his drink down on the coffee table. "That's exactly why I want you to go down there." Roman said as she grabbed his hand in a tight grip.<br>"Fine…When do I meet him?" Serenity growled while tightening her grip on his hand.  
>"Soon I will send a car to get you." Roman said as she let go of his hand while getting up.<br>Serenity made her way to the door as she walked out slamming the door behind her.

The Heights Apartments, 3:00 am

Serenity unlocked the door to her two story apartment to see a figure asleep on the couch. "He fell asleep waiting." Serenity whispered as she walked over to the couch while watching the figure move to reveal spikey black hair.  
>The man groaned in his sleep as he felt a hand on his cheek. "Alex get up this is your conscious talking to you." Serenity said while trying not to laugh.<br>"Mom? Is that you?" Alex whispered as his eyes slowly opened to reveal amber color eyes. "No just some ugly hag."  
>Serenity glared at him and punched him in the stomach causing him to groan in pain while grabbing her and slamming her into the couch.<br>Serenity whimpered in pain. "Alex…my ribs are healing from an insane fight I got into…please get up." Serenity cried as he quickly got off her and helped her sit up.  
>"Shit Rin I'm sorry." Alex said as he touched her side to felt something warm and wet. "Let me get some bandages."<br>Serenity watched him run into the bathroom. "I'll be okay Alex just calm down it's not like I died or anything." Serenity said as she slowly stood up. "Let me take a shower then go to bed I got to see the doctor in the morning to make sure its healing correctly."  
>Alex poked his head out of the bathroom. "Alright but if something happens please scream for me alright?" Alex said as he walked over to his roommate and best friend.<br>"Yes I will." Serenity said as she walked upstairs to her room while looking around the apartment to see the balcony area covered in the curtains. _It's good to be back home…_Serenity thought as she walked to the master bedroom.  
>The master bedroom had light tan walls and dark wood nightstands on either side of the king size bed with a black comforter.<br>Serenity set her bags down near the bed as she walked into the bathroom to turn on her shower in the white marble tile shower while walking back into the bedroom.

The next morning around 6:30am, she heard her cell go off and saw it was Wayne. "Bruce I swear I will kill you over this phone if you don't tell me right now why you're calling so damn early." Serenity growled as she heard a chuckle.  
>"I heard you came back to town." Bruce said while reading the paper. "May I come over later?"<br>"Sure…can you or Alfred bring some medical supplies and before you tell me to go to the hospital the answer is no because I had to take that medicine again." Serenity said as she got up and walked into the bathroom to see her short hair all frizzy.  
>"I told you to only use it when you know you can't win a fight." Bruce said as she heard scraping wood.<br>"I did…I fought a guy using Venom." Serenity said while lifting up her black shirt to see a black bruise on her rib area. "At least it's just a bruise it was worse." She heard a loud bang over the phone.  
>"Master Bruce please calm down." Alfred said to calm down the playboy.<br>"Bruce I don't work today but Alex should have left already for the gym." Serenity said while walking down stairs in just grey sweats and a black shirt. "I just want to make sure my ribs are healing plus if I go to the hospital they will take blood work and I rather it be you or Alfred than people freaking out because of who I really am."  
>She was met with silence and heard an older voice. "Ms. Serenity let me come by and pick you up. Master Bruce is having to calm down." Alfred said causing the young woman to smile softly.<br>"Alright let me change and bring some spare clothes with me."

_**Starbucks, 8:30am**_

Bruce walked into the Starbucks to see the young woman typing on her laptop wearing her navy blue sweater and black baggy pants with combat boots.  
>Serenity looked up while taking out her headphones. "Before you go into yelling mode I got out of the mercenary base with my friend she wasn't hurt just a bit of whiplash." Serenity said as she saved her work and shut down the laptop.<br>Bruce sighed as he helped her gather her things. "Are you in pain?" Bruce asked her as people stared at the duo.  
>"No let me get some breakfast and another coffee before you drag me off." Serenity said as she took her backpack and walked to the counter.<br>"Another coffee Ms. Serenity?" The cashier asked while looking at Bruce behind her. "Bruce Wayne?"  
>"Can I have a Caramel macchiato and a cheese Danish to go." Serenity asked as a card appeared near her face to see Bruce handed the young cashier blink.<br>"Make that two." Bruce said making Serenity smile at her friend.  
>Serenity walked outside with her coffee as Bruce carried his and their Danish's.<br>Alfred held the door open as Serenity climbed in first followed by Bruce.  
>Serenity watched the buildings go by while drinking her coffee. "You said you have a file on Bane?" Serenity asked while feeling Alfred's eyes on her from the rear view mirror.<br>"Yes…I'm shocked you're still alive after fighting him." Bruce said as they made it out of the city towards the Wayne manor.  
>"I was wearing a sports bra when fighting him…he saw my tattoo on my back and called me angelito." Serenity whispered as she felt him grab her hand. "Bruce I know what you're going to say and the answer is no I'm not helping you."<br>Bruce watched her as they pulled in front of the mansion while she got out and walked inside. "She is a lot like her father." Bruce said while getting out of the car. "Alfred I will help you check her wounds I know she is hiding stuff from me." Bruce looked at Alfred to see him giving him a worried look.  
>"Sir you don't know what she said in Spanish do you?" Alfred asked while they walked inside. "Angelito means little angel."<p>

_**Deep inside the Batcave**_

Serenity laid on a medical table wearing shorts and a sports bra while Alfred checked her sides. "It's amazing these are healing at a fast rate, your old medicine never worked this fast." Alfred said while poking her sides.  
>"I used new medicine with my current one to make it stronger and a faster healing speed." Serenity said as she looked over at Bruce while he worked on the computer. "Is he still mad I nearly died?"<br>"Yes, he cares about you like a brother would." Alfred said as he treated her wounds and she closed her eyes.  
>Bruce walked over to them holding a file. "You're going to stay here till your wounds are healed." Bruce said while watching her.<br>"Like hell I am, Bruce. You're not my dad nor are you my guardian anymore." Serenity growled while glaring at him and sitting up.  
>Alfred watched the two. "She isn't a teen anymore sir she is 19 years old." Alfred said while Bruce grabbed Serenity's arm.<br>"Don't argue with me, Serenity. The only reason why I don't hand you over to the police is because you're like family to me." Bruce said as he saw her eyes softly glow a bright green.  
>"You're not my boss or my father, Bruce! I handled myself since I was 7!" Serenity growled as Alfred saw her tattoo glow on her back. "So don't act like you know everything about me!"<br>Alfred took a step back as Serenity grabbed Bruce's arm. "Ms. Serenity please calm down we are both just worried about your health, there are many people after your family since your father disappeared." Alfred said as Bruce and Serenity glared at each other and she pulled her arm causing Bruce to slam into the ground near Alfred.  
>Serenity got off the table and grabbed her things. "I know Alfred…I'm sorry for getting mad…Will my wounds be healed soon?" Serenity asked as she pulled her sweater over her head.<br>"Yes with your medicine flowing inside of your blood and muscle's they should be healed by tomorrow." Alfred said as the two males watched her walk towards the elevators.  
>"Thank you, Alfred." Serenity said while softly smiling at him. "Good bye Bruce." Serenity glanced at him while going up the elevator.<br>"Give her time, Master Bruce. She is under a lot of stress." Alfred said as he watched the man stand up.  
>"I wish I met her mother…her aunt said she has her mother's personality more so than that of her fathers." Bruce said while rubbing his arm.<br>_**  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity hailed a cab on her way to her apartment when her cell rang.  
>"Sionis I'm busy so if you want to hear some weird things I suggest you hurry." Serenity said while smiling at the cab driver.<br>The driver glanced at her while adjusting his hat. _So she is the one that got away._ The driver thought as he turned down a street.  
>"Listen kid I need you once you're healed to head into the sewers." Roman said as she dug through her bag.<br>"I can be down there today if you want I have my medicine." Serenity said as she heard a strange sound over the phone. "If you're having problems again I'm not treating you."

_**Sewer Maintenance Entrance  
><strong>_  
>Serenity got out of the cab and paid him as she saw two thugs walk over to her. "I think you're in the wrong part of town girly." One thug said while smiling a twisted smile.<br>"Really? And I thought all of Scale's men knew not to try to touch me." Serenity said in a sweet voice as the door opened and a man with pure black hair and a scruffy goatee walked out wearing a black suit and shoes to match. "At least some things never change."  
>The new man smiled. "It's good to see you again Princess." The man said as his deep blue eyes watched her walk over to them.<br>"Like wise old man." Serenity said while hugging him. "I guess Scaly is in a bad mood again?"  
>The man nodded. "You have no idea and he won't let anyone touch him after Black mask shot him for eating some of his men." The man said as they walked into the sewers. "What happened to you?"<br>"Puerto Rico…long story, Devon." Serenity said as she set her bag down. "I got to find him huh?"  
>Devon smiled softly to her. "Sorry kid but yes he will eat but only around me good luck finding him and be careful."<br>Serenity took off her winter black winter coat and handed it to Devon. "Can you watch my bag and stuff?" Serenity asked while she put up her brown hair into a pony tail. "So stay on the platforms and call for him."  
>Devon nodded as he held her bag and coat while the other men walked out of the shadows. "Pretty much and don't piss him off." Devon said as they watched her jump down onto the platform near them.<br>"If I don't come back…can you give me a nice funeral?" Serenity asked as she started to walk down the platforms.  
>Devon watched as one of the men walked over to him. "Sir are you sure it's alright to send a girl to calm him down?" The man asked as they watched Serenity disappear behind a wall.<br>"Yes Andy…some of you are new so…I will tell you this once that girl is the only one besides me that Boss Croc trusts." Devon said as they heard splashes and the water rippled near them. "And I think boss wants to scare her."

_**Deep inside the Gotham Sewer's 7:00pm  
><strong>_  
>Serenity walked on some platforms. "Croc I know you're here! I see all the skulls and blood on the walls." Serenity said while moving her navy blue sweater down a bit.<br>The water rippled near her and she heard a loud hiss sound. "I got your scent girl." A raspy voice said to her.  
>"Yeah and I got yours Scaly and I must say you stick pretty badly." Serenity said as she smiled.<br>Something sharp lightly touched her leg making her jump and look around. "Why are you in my sewers?" The voice asked as she walked down the tunnel.  
>"I came to talk plus Roman wants you for some reason." Serenity said as she heard everything go silent. "Croc don't get mad I don't like Roman either."<br>She felt water drip on her head making her slowly turn around to see a huge hulking figure behind her.  
>The hulking figure followed her movement as she saw dark and some light green scales along with glowing yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth. "So Devon never told you…I haven't eaten today." Croc growled at her while she backed away more.<br>Croc followed her till she backed into a wall. "Croc how about this I stay with you and you don't eat me?" Serenity asked as he placed his large scaly clawed hands on the walls near her head.  
>Croc leaned down near her face as she saw fresh blood near his mouth.<br>"How about you start running and I think about not biting you." Croc said with a sharp smile.  
>Serenity kicked him away as she ran down the tunnel closest to her.<br>She heard heavy footsteps behind her. "Your mine!" Croc roared as he lunged for her and she dove out of the way towards the next platform as he barely missed her and crashed into the platform behind her.  
>Serenity felt something warm on her arm and saw her right sweater sleeve ripped while bleeding. "Damn it Croc this was my favorite sweater." Serenity whispered as she tore off her sleeve and sighed. "I really don't want to do this but I guess I might have to. "Serenity squeezed her wound making it bleed more and she used her left hand to smear it on the wall to mark her way.<br>"Come on Scaly fresh blood." She said while walking down the tunnels and heard a growl near her.  
>A scaly hand touched her leg making her jump and almost fall off the water.<br>"Are you scared of me now?" Croc asked while poking his head out of the water.  
>"Only when you're hungry…and since my arm is bleeding I'm shocked at how you're not trying to grab me right now and you know eat me." Serenity said while she got her leg out of his clawed hand and walked down the platforms.<br>Croc lunged out of the water as Serenity turned around and screamed while her voice echoed off the walls.

_**Sewer Entrance 8:55pm**_

Devon sat near the edge of the water as they heard a loud scream. "I really hope she is alright Croc hasn't seen her for a year since she left for college." Devon said to the men.  
>Andy walked over to him with two beers. "So we just have to wait till we see her then figure out what is going to happen next?" Andy asked while sitting next to him.<br>"Yes…the only thing is if she is bleeding then that's a different story." Devon said as they heard running feet and saw Serenity run around the corner wearing only her black bra with pink lace and her shredded black pants while holding her arm and dripping wet.  
>Her brown hair stuck to her face. "Devon, when was the last time he ate?!" Serenity asked while walking towards the metal bridge.<br>"Um…two days ago? I think oh god your hurt get over here now." Devon said in a serious tone.  
>Serenity walked towards the bridge. "He lunged at me and I think my leg is bleeding too." Serenity said while reaching the bridge.<br>Devon started to walk towards her as they heard one of the men shout.  
>"Look out!" The man screamed as Serenity barely made it towards the middle of the bridge.<br>They saw Croc jump out of the water towards the hurt woman.  
>The last thing they heard was a scream and a splash.<p>

_**Somewhere deep in the sewers**_

Serenity felt something lick her leg as she slowly regained consciousness and saw Croc hunched over her legs licking her wound.  
>She tried to move her leg away from him only for him to growl at her while glaring at her with piercing yellow eyes.<br>She stop moving as he got closer to her leg and licked it clean. "Croc…I really need to treat my wound." Serenity whispered as she felt him stop making her feel dread as she watched him leaned back.  
>Croc looked at her while moving away from her legs as she saw her baggy pants missing, leaving her only in her black underwear.<br>Croc threw a first aid kit near her while walking over to some crates as she quickly grabbed the box and started to treat her wounds.  
>Croc glanced back at her as she wrapped her leg and arm. "I wasn't going to eat you, brat." Croc growled as he walked over to her with some clothes.<br>She took the clothes from him as she started to dress herself into dark blue jeans and a black sweater.  
>Croc sat down next to her on the mattresses as he picked at his teeth.<br>"Don't tell me you got another bone stuck in your teeth, Scaly." Serenity said as she pulled the sweater over her head and felt a hand on her back.  
>"No I got those out already…your blood tastes very sweet." Croc said as she punched his arm causing him to smile at her.<br>"I will turn you into a purse if you eat me." Serenity growled as she felt his hand rub her back. "You're not really my type, Croc."  
>Serenity felt him pull her to his lap as she leaned against him. "Shut up and just relax. I ain't going to eat you kid, just wanted to scare you." Croc said as he felt her relax a bit against his chest while her legs curled up near her away from his feet.<br>Serenity saw his hands bandaged and some new scales on his arms. "Your wounds heal fast boss croc." Serenity whispered as she heard a strange sound come from the crocodile man behind her.  
>Croc smiled at her as he leaned against the wall behind him. "Yeah…you sure you don't want to work for me again? It gets boring around here." Croc said as she glared at him.<br>"Not after you left me at the bank…I had to fight batman to get away in time." Serenity said while she closed her eyes. "Plus I'm in school…"  
>Croc moved some of her hair from her neck as she froze. "I'm not going to bite you…I already did when you were knocked out." Croc said as he felt her elbow him in the stomach. "You still talk in your sleep."<br>Serenity snorted while opening her forest green eyes. "I had that dream again that I was in some prison." Serenity said while playing with his clawed hand. "My mother was telling me to hide in the cell next to ours then everything went dark." Serenity felt him tense behind her while setting her down on the makeshift bed as he got up.  
>Croc turned around to her while stretching his muscles. "Black Mask wanted my help? Then you're coming too." Croc said to her with a toothy grin.<br>Serenity flipped him off. "Hell no!" Serenity said as he stalked towards her making her run for the tunnel only to be grabbed around the waist.

_**Sionis Steel Mill**_

Allie sat on her father's couch as she yawned. "You said they would be here." Allie whined as she heard her father growl.  
>"Allison enough whining!" Roman growled as they heard running feet as a woman with red hair ran into a room wearing a black dress. "Scarlet, what's wrong?" Roman looked at his secretary.<br>"Sir…Ms. Serenity is here with a big gentleman." Scarlet said while breathing hard and a horrified look on her face.  
>Allie followed her father out of his office as they heard growls and saw a familiar brown hair sitting on a crate next to a hulking figure with green scales everywhere and glowing yellow eyes.<br>"Roman call off your men they should know Croc's scales are bullet proof." Serenity said as she hopped off the crate while Croc took one step towards Roman only for his men to open fire on the duo.  
>Croc quickly grabbed Serenity while hunching over in a ball to protect her from the bullets.<br>"Enough! He is an ally while Serenity is here!" Roman said as he walked over to them while his daughter ran to her friend in fear.  
>Croc moved his arms from Serenity's body as she held onto him while sliding down to the ground only to be tackled into a hug. "Are you alright?" Allie asked her friend as she nodded while moving away.<br>Allie saw blood seeping through her jeans as Croc stood near Serenity.  
>"It's nothing really Allie…Roman you might want to take us to your office he is only holding back from eating your men while I'm here and not harmed." Serenity said to the crime lord as he glared at her.<br>Roman walked to his office with his daughter next to him while Serenity walked in front of Killer Croc.  
>As they walked into the office they saw black marble counter tops and white couches.<br>Serenity sat on a couch while Allie sat next to her and Croc leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.  
>"What did you want that you send my old coworker to find me?" Croc asked while narrowing his eyes at the older Sionis as he made his way to the women with three shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey.<br>"I need you to deliver some items for my clients without being caught." Roman said as Serenity poured herself a drink.  
>Croc growled while taking her shot glass and drowning it in seconds. "What's in it for me, Black Mask?" Croc asked as he made a move towards the crime lord.<br>"You get Serenity to work for you again and she can stay with you if you wish." Roman said as Serenity nearly dropped the bottle of whiskey.  
>Allie jumped as her friend slammed her hands on the coffee table. "I'm not some damn tool you old bastard!" Serenity growled as she felt Allie's hands on her arm. "You're lucky that Allie is here or I would kill you for thinking that I'm just another goon!"<br>Croc blinked as he felt the tension rise and saw Roman grab Serenity by her hair while quickly twisting her arm behind her back and slamming her into the table.  
>"You know your place girl and I would rather talk to you in private then in front of my daughter." Roman said into her ear as Allie heard a sickening loud crack and saw Serenity holding a knife to her father's throat.<br>The two criminals watched each other, no one saying anything till she punched him and popped her arm back into socket as she made her way to the door. "Try that again and I will make your life hell." Serenity growled while walking out with a smirking Croc behind her.

Serenity followed Croc as she held her bag full of clothes as they walked back into the sewers. "I told my roommate that I'm staying with Allie for a while so I can work with you." Serenity said as she watched him reach the edge and jump in.  
>"You're staying in my lair." Croc said to her as he held his clawed hands out to her waiting for her to jump into his arms.<br>Serenity shook her head. "When we get there I'm using your shower or someone's because I'm not smelling like you, Scaly." Serenity said as she got a growl in return as she jumped into his arms while climbing onto his back as he swam towards his lair.  
>Serenity sat cross legged while her scaly boss swam on the surface of the water so her bag doesn't get wet. "I hope Devon made dinner I'm starved." Serenity whispered as she felt Croc growl. "I'll make you some steak big guy just no biting while I'm asleep." Serenity stroked his head.<p>

The duo reached a small cove to see a rat holding an envelope. "Oh great…" Croc growled as Serenity held onto him while he jumped out of the water near the rat as Serenity slide off his back.  
>"What's wrong Croc?" Serenity asked him as the rat moved towards them as she kneeled down to the furry creature.<br>She took the letter while the rat jumped away from Croc's hand and ran off. "Hope you don't mind me sharing the sewer tunnels with you, Killer Croc." Serenity said as Croc moved towards a huge door and opened it.  
>"Hurry up before that snack's owner comes by for a visit." Croc growled while the young assassin followed her boss.<br>Devon looked up as the duo walked in. "I saved you some dinner Serenity I didn't know if you were staying or not." Devon said to her as she smiled at him.  
>"I'm staying sadly…hey who is Rat catcher?" Serenity asked as they heard a loud growl and saw Croc punch a wall leaving a huge dent while stalking off to his lair.<br>"A new villain…he controls rats, Boss Croc doesn't like sharing his lair but the rats stay in their territory while boss stays in his." Devon said as he followed her into the kitchen. "If the rat saw you while waiting for Croc then ratcatcher will know about you soon."  
>Serenity found the leftover food and saw some raw food. "Want me to take that to the boss so he isn't grumpy?" Serenity asked while she ate her chicken.<br>"Sure you're the only one he doesn't mind to be around when he eats." Devon said as he smiled at her. "If you see a rat with something in its mouth it's usually a gift."  
>Serenity nodded while finishing her food. "Can I shower in yours I don't trust Croc right now he seems moody." Serenity said as she followed him.<p>

Croc looked up from his meal to see Serenity walk into his area wearing grey sweat pants and a black long sleeve shirt. "Where the hell have you been?" Croc asked as he went back to eating while watching her.  
>"I had to shower I don't like smelling like sewer or like a guy." Serenity said as she sat down on his old beat up couch while towel drying her hair.<br>Croc finished his meal as he made his way over to her while wiping his mouth clean of any leftovers. "You can sleep on the bed or the couch I really don't care." Croc said as he sat next to her on the couch.  
>Serenity smiled and stood up while making her way to the makeshift bed. "See you in the morning Boss Croc." Serenity said with a sleepy smile as she sat down on the bed and got comfortable.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Serenity felt something heavy on her back as she laid on something or rather someone very warm. _How is it that I always appear in this position when I'm around him? _Serenity thought to herself as she opened her eyes to see sharp jagged teeth and felt deep breathing.  
>"I'm shocked he doesn't really snore…" Serenity whispered as she felt his hand twitch on her back.<br>"Shut up…" Croc groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "Plus you were shivering in your sleep." Croc felt her shift on his chest while moving her feet onto his chest.  
>Serenity smiled at him while yawning. "Do we have to work for that pain today? I hate being bossed around by that old fart." Serenity groaned while leaning back slightly as she felt his hand on her back.<br>"We could do something more…entertaining." Croc said with a smile making her blush deeply and smack his chest.  
>"No you perverted Croc! I had to stop you last time and you almost killed Devon in the process." Serenity said as he shifted and picked her up making her squeak.<br>Croc held her in front of him as he looked over her body. "You lost more weight." Croc said making her kick him in the chest.  
>Croc let her go as she landed on her feet. "I been busy with school…and work that I rarely eat at times." Serenity said as she walked over to a crate and dug around for clothes.<br>Croc stood up as he walked over to the shorter woman as she pulled out some jeans and a dark green long sleeve shirt. "How the hell do you have my size…?" Serenity whispered as she felt his hand on her shoulder.  
>"I've known you long enough, brat." Croc said as she took her clothes to his makeshift bathroom. "Don't you dare put on anything that smells you know I have a sensitive nose!"<br>"Shut up, Scaly! I'm a girl I don't like going out or meeting anyone without a small spray of perfume or something that isn't manly!" Serenity growled while slowly stripping from her sleeping clothes.  
>She heard his footsteps coming closer only to freeze as she heard heavy breathing and a small chuckle.<br>Serenity turned around and saw him in the doorway. "You got another tattoo huh?" Croc asked her while smiling as she threw a box at him.  
>"Get out, Croc!" Serenity cried as she put on her new shirt. "Maybe after this job I should quit being an assassin."<br>She heard a growl behind her. "No…because then I would kidnap you again." Croc growled into her ear as she turned around and smacked his chest. "I'm serious I would take you from your apartment with force if I had too."  
>Serenity looked up at him. "You're just saying that because I clean your lair and treat you like an equal huh?" Serenity asked as she backed away from her boss.<br>Croc followed her as she hit a wall softly cursing as he placed his hands on either side of her keeping her from escaping.  
>"Yes…plus it's fun to chase after you down here." Croc said as she glared at him. "You know I do that every morning and the only one to put up a fight the men are too much of cowards and I have Devon working a lot." Croc said as he leaned down while she flicked his nose.<br>Croc quickly caught her wrist in his massive hand. "Croc let go please." Serenity said as she felt his grip loosen enough for her to pull her hand free.

Devon looked up along with the men to see Serenity walk over to them holding her shoulder as Croc followed close behind her.  
>"Do I even want to know?" Devon asked with a smile as the young assassin glared at him and the men.<br>"He bite me again you perverted ass…I want your help I don't remember the sewers so well and pain in my ass here wants to work out by chasing me in the sewers." Serenity said as she sat on the beat up couch.  
>Devon set his newspaper down. "Alright…let me get the camera's set up and find the Croc proof headsets." Devon said as he got up and walked to his room.<br>Croc sat next to her on the couch with a scaly arm behind her head. "You that scared I would eat you?" Croc asked as she looked up at him.  
>"Not really but waking up to see you licking my wounds makes me feel a bit uncomfortable…and that time you went into your Croc frenzy." Serenity said as he picked her up and set her in his lap.<br>"I remember when I first met you…thanks to black mask and wanting to kill you by throwing you down here and me being hungry." Croc said as he felt a small hand on his larger one to see Serenity fixing his wrappings.  
>"I remember and Devon warning me about you going into your certain frenzies like with hunger and you being a guy." Serenity said to him. "I thought you were going to really hurt me that time." Serenity looked up at him as he looked down at her.<br>"I know till I heard you saying 'please don't hurt me'." Croc said to her as she slowly stood on his lap while his hands stayed close to her slim but toned body.  
>"Yeah I remember then you actually biting me but not killingly only to taste my blood." Serenity said to him as he smirked at her.<br>"Still the tastiest blood I had…plus you keep me company when I'm bored." Croc said to her making her glare at him and smack his scaly cheek.  
>Croc laughed as he grabbed her hand in his hand. "You're always bored." Serenity said to him as they heard footsteps to see Devon walk over to them with two other henchmen.<br>"You both ready?" Devon asked as Serenity hopped off Croc's lap while he stood up behind her.  
>The duo walked over to them as Devon handed her a headset and a leather arm band. "The arm band is to keep track of where you are and the headset is so we can talk." Devon watched her strap everything on.<br>Croc looked at the armband with a curious look. "It shows her heart beat?" Croc asked as the two rogues looked at Devon.  
>"It's of my own design; a tracker and a heart rate to show how your status is since Croc can hear your heart and smell you I want to see and make sure you stay in Croc's territory." Devon said to her as she put on the headset while looking confused.<br>"I thought he had the entire sewers as his territory?" Serenity asked as they started to walk down a tunnel.  
>"Yes sadly we have another villain down here called the Rat catcher…has been down here for a while." Devon said as they came to a big opening. "He hasn't meet you but don't step on or eat the rats…" Devon and Serenity heard a squeak as they saw Croc holding a rat in his hand and ate it in one gulp.<br>Serenity shivered. "I said to chew your food and you didn't hear Devon say not to eat them!" Serenity growled at her boss as he laughed.

Serenity watched as Croc disappeared into the water as she saw a small group of rats near Devon while he sat on an old bed with a laptop in his lap. "Alright…I got everything set up and knowing Croc he is setting up his little trophies." Devon said to her while she stretched.  
>Devon looked at the rats that sat next to him. "I guess your master is on his way since you all were listening to all of our conversations huh?" Devon asked as the rats nodded. " You ready princess?"<br>Serenity popped her back as she looked over her shoulder at him. "I guess…wait what happens if I can't beat Croc at his little game?"  
>Devon looked at her with a shocked look. "He never told you?" Devon asked her as she shook her head.<br>"No…I told him that I wanted my own room if I won." Serenity said as they heard a loud laugh echo all around them as Croc poked his head out of the water.  
>"You stay down here with me till I'm bored with you, brat. "Croc said as he set his arms on the edge near her.<br>Serenity glared at the giant criminal. "You sneaky…fine deal." Serenity said as he chuckled while disappearing into the water again.  
>Devon sighed. "Whenever you're ready Serenity…and good luck." Devon said to her as she slowly nodded while jumping down on the platform.<br>Devon heard footsteps behind him. "So…that's the assassin everyone is talking about. A young woman?" A male voice asked as Devon saw a staff near him and boots.  
>"Yes…the only one that Croc likes to work with." Devon said as both males watched on the camera's to see Serenity walking down on the platforms.<p>

Serenity's POV

I heard everything down here, the water dripping off the pipes above my head and the hissing sounds Croc made. _God…what the hell did I agree too? _I thought as the hissing got louder.  
>"Devon? How far am I from the first trophy?" I asked through the headset.<br>"take the next left and you should see it…um you really want to know what it looks like?" Devon asked as I heard the worried tone in his voice.  
>"Sure I mean I haven't seen something that scary when I stay with y'all besides Croc being a guy." I said as I turned the corner to see a small skull. "Is that…"<br>"Yes…it's not real I promise." Devon said as I felt a chill went down my spine.  
>I walked closer to the skull and picked it up only to hear Devon curse over the headset and heard a deep growl behind me as I turn around to see Croc turn the corner.<br>"There you are…." Croc growled as I strapped the skull to my belt and got ready to make a run for it.  
>I watched as he ran towards me only for me to run at him and slide under his legs and turn the corner quickly to hear him roar as he chased after me quickly while I felt the adrenaline flowing through me while I ran and saw the next skull and slide for it as Croc lunged for me and I slipped through the bars making him even more mad than usual.<br>Croc tried to reach for me. "Serenity you know he can rip through metal and bite through it right?" Devon said over the headset.  
>I mentally cursed myself as I heard the metal groan to see Croc bending the bars. "Holy shit…" I whispered as I heard him chuckle at me.<br>"There are many things you don't know…I can tear into anything really…and I'm getting stronger every day." Croc said as he made his way towards me.

Normal POV

Devon looked on the cameras and saw one go out as they heard a loud scream echo throughout the sewers. "Serenity come in! are you alright?" Devon asked as more camera's went out. "It's been about an hour since they started…"  
>They heard a splash and a soft groan as they saw Croc climb out of the water with something in his arms.<br>Otis took a step back as Croc made his way over to them and they saw Serenity in his arms trying to cover herself up.  
>"Feed him now before I make a purse out of our boss, Devon." Serenity said as they saw her clothes missing except her black panties.<br>"You're that hungry boss?" Devon asked as Serenity stayed closer to Croc as he nodded. "Please tell me you didn't…"  
>Both criminals glared at him. "He went a bit into his frenzy…and bite into my collarbone." Serenity said as they saw slight blood dripping from her hand. "and I need new clothes." Serenity covered her chest with her right arm while trying to add pressure to her collarbone.<br>Devon ran into the old office and grabbed a first aid kit as Croc set her down carefully against the wall while glaring at the other villain. "Why are you here?" Croc growled as he stood blocking Serenity from Rat catcher's view.  
>"My friends said you have a woman down here and from all the rumors of what you do with women I don't want another one falling victim to you." Otis said as Devon ran over to Serenity with his coat to help her cover herself while he treated her wound.<br>"Boss I left your breakfast in the kitchen…at least he didn't hit the bone." Devon said as Serenity yelped when he touched her and saw small bruises forming.  
>Croc glanced over his shoulder at Serenity as Devon cleaned her wound and checked her over.<br>"Why would I hurt someone that treats me like I'm normal sure I bite her but I try not to touch the bone." Croc growled as he leaned against the wall near the young assassin and Devon.  
>Devon slowly stood up as Serenity used the wall to help her stand. "Let her get some rest before you both deliver anything she needs to eat and rest." Devon said as Croc walked over to Serenity to see her covering her body from him.<br>Croc kneeled down in front of her and she slapped him. "You said you would try to control that side…" Serenity whispered to him as he closed his eyes. "I will still work for you, Scaly. Just tell me what to do to help you." Croc opened his eyes as she watched them soften slightly.  
>Croc held his arms out to her as she walked slowly closer to her scaly boss as she held onto him while he carried her towards the shallow water and made their way back to his lair.<br>"So it is true…if something happens to her that was his fault he tries to make it up to her?" Otis asked as Devon walked over to his gear.  
>"Yes…if you take her from him…then you're already dead before he finds you." Devon said to him. "When she first saw him she was terrified till one job he got hurt and she treated his wounds even though he threatened to eat her, she just glared and told him she would make him into a purse before he could catch her."<p>

Around noon, Croc heard footsteps as he sniffed the air and growled making Devon get up from the couch near Serenity's sleeping form on the makeshift bed.  
>She wore black baggy pants and a grey long sleeve shirt with her black combat boots. "Croc you still down here?" Roman asked he walked towards the lair as Croc quickly put up the fresh bones.<br>Allie walked around the corner as they saw Devon walk over to Serenity as she slowly woke up and Croc moved over to the wall as Roman entered the lair.  
>"At least you cleaned up before I got here." Roman said as Croc growled more while he moved over to Serenity as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.<br>Serenity opened her eyes to see Allie rubbing her arm. "He won't hurt you…" Serenity said as Croc sat down next to Serenity.  
>Devon moved over to the wall as Allie slowly nodded and walked over to them.<br>Roman watched his daughter walk over to Killer Croc and Serenity as Croc watched Allie.  
>Allie sat next to her friend and away from Croc. "Dad said you have to go to each other these locations on the tablet by going through the sewers." Allie said as she handed her friend a tablet and saw an entire map of Gotham as Croc leaned over to look at the map as well.<br>"Alright that's fine how much though?" Serenity asked as she looked at Roman.  
>"I will give you both 4 thousand." Roman said as she laughed. "I'm not going higher!" Roman glared at her as she laughed more.<br>Serenity looked at her old boss. "You know the last person on this list…is Penguin right? For me to go near him without killing the short bastard either double what you owe or I take everything from you." Serenity said as Croc smirked.  
>Allie felt the tension rise between the two as Serenity growled at him while standing.<br>Roman watched her as she handed Allie the tablet. "You know I can and will Black mask." Serenity said as she walked towards him her boots clicking against the cement. "Or do you want me to tell my father you're not worthy of what he is planning for this city?" Serenity watched his brown eyes as he glared at her making his eyes grow darker.  
>Croc slowly got up and sniffed the air as a sweet scent caught his attention to see Allie looking at him with her worried hazel eyes.<br>"Alright fine! I will double it!" Roman growled at her as he grabbed her shirt causing them to hear a deep animalistic growl to make him freeze.  
>Croc growled more as they saw Serenity smirking at Roman. "Let go or I can't keep him from eating you, Roman." Serenity said to him as he pushed her away a bit while storming off.<br>Allie sighed. "Serenity…you weren't really going to let Croc eat my dad right?" Allie asked as Serenity turned around and softly smiled.  
>"Nah…plus Croc hates the taste of arrogant bastards, don't you Scaly?" Serenity asked as he laughed.<br>Yellow eyes watched her as familiar green eyes looked up at him. "No…they leave a bitter taste in my mouth." Croc said to her as he watched Allie stand up and hug her friend.  
>Devon smiled at the two girls. "You know Serenity can't hold her breathe for long like Croc." Devon said as he walked over to them.<br>"I know that's why I brought this." Allie said as she pulled a rebreather out of her pocket. "This should help dad said it would work for 2 hours." Serenity took it from her as Croc leaned down some to look at the rebreather.  
>"Thank god…I rather not have Croc give me air…its creepy." Serenity said as she felt a large clawed hand on her shoulder. "Sorry boss it's just I rather not taste blood or sewer water."<br>Croc glared at her then tightened his grip while she smiled at her friend.  
>"Alright I brought the stuff you needed." Allie said as she nodded to two men.<br>The two men walked over to them holding a crate. "The gear you asked for and files I found in my dad's office." Allie said as Croc ripped open the crate and Serenity looked inside while smiling.  
>"Oh god…she has that look again." Devon whispered as Serenity looked at two men while they left the area till she took off her shirt and pants while changing into black tights and a grey tank top.<br>"Wow…for you to strip right here…" Allie said as Serenity tied her hair into a small pony tail then grabbed her black speedo goggles.  
>Croc smirked as his eyes trailed over her slim but curvy body as he saw her other tattoo on her back. "Still got that angel wing tattoo huh?" Croc asked her as he walked over to the tunnel.<br>"Of course Croc I'm almost ready got to get girly." Serenity said as she strapped her knife to her left thigh and put on her black scuba suit.  
>Devon gulped. "Um…I can watch over your friend for you if you want Serenity." Devon said as he watched her smile at him while walking over to the edge where Croc waited with his arms crossed on his chest.<br>Croc held a black duffle bag as Serenity jumped into the water and climbed onto Croc's back.  
>"Thank you Devon and yes please." Serenity said as she held onto Croc's back while he set the duffle bag over his shoulder as the duo disappeared into the dark water.<br>"Are her wounds healed?" Allie asked as Devon smiled. "How much of her meds did she use?"  
>"Just one she took another with her just in case something happened." Devon said to her. "May I ask what happened in Puerto Rico?"<br>Allie looked away as she bite her lip. "We ran into mercenaries." Allie said as Devon stared at her in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know you all are wondering why Croc isn't so raging or violent. It's cause in Arkham Origins he wasn't how he is in Arkham Asylum (not as grumpy or too violent.)  
>Please review if you want me to add something to my story or if you like it.<br>**_****_

_**Puerto Rico**_

Serenity stared out the private jets' window as she watched the ocean pass under them when she heard a soft moan causing her to glance at her friend. Allie slowly woke up and smiled at her friend. "Don't you ever sleep?" Allie asked as she slowly unbuckled her belt while making her way to her friend.  
>Serenity smiled. "I do I just had a bad feeling since we left Gotham. Plus it's cute to watch you talk in your sleep about weird things." Serenity said with a smirk as her friend stared at her in pure horror.<br>"W-what the heck did I say!" Allie asked in a worried voice.  
>"How you wish Alex would notice you or that you want a pony." Serenity said while giggling.<br>Allie glared at her friend. "Why did I come with you anyway?" Allie growled as she sat in the chair next to her friend while looking over her. "You changed clothes."  
>Serenity dressed in black camo pants and a navy blue tank top with combat boots.<br>"Had to get comfortable and I got to find out why your dad's shipments aren't coming in so he can let me get a good night's sleep for once." Serenity said as she unbuckled her belt and walked into the bathroom near them.  
>Allie's cell went off as she answered it and heard a very pissed off male voice. "ALLISON MARIE SIONIS WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Roared her father on the other end as she pulled the phone from her ear.<br>"Dad calm down remember what your doctor said about your heart." Allie said in a sweet tone as she heard him growl over the phone. "Dad calm down…I'm with Serenity on our way to Puerto Rico."  
>Serenity walked out of the bathroom while drying her hands as she looked up at her with a blank look.<br>Serenity took the phone from her and sighed. "Roman I will keep her safe and if anything happens I will send her home alright?" Serenity said to him as he sighed. "I need you to send me all the info you have on the shipments so it will help me with finding out who is doing this." Serenity watched Allie stand up with rage flowing in her eyes.  
>"I'm not going home Serenity I rather help then be bored at home while my dad plays around with his many girlfriends." Allie said as Serenity walked towards the back of the plane.<p>

Allie got off the jet once they landed in Puerto Rico. "So where to now?" Allie asked as her friend followed her off the jet.  
>"To the hotel and wait for your dad to send me the documents." Serenity said as they saw a luxury car waiting for them.<br>The driver helped them get their luggage into the trunk as Serenity climbed into the car with Allie. "We are safe right?" Allie asked as her friend while glancing out the window.  
>"Maybe Puerto Rico has Mercenaries and crime lords too but not as bad as Gotham." Serenity said as they sat in silence.<br>"Serenity…what can you tell me about you?" Allie asked as she looked at her brunette friend.  
>"I'm an assassin if you knew my past…then you would get hurt by those I use to call a family" Serenity said to her as she looked at her necklace.<br>Allie looked at her cross necklace. "That cross necklace is the only thing you have from your mother huh?" Allie asked as they pulled up to the hotel.  
>They saw it is a 5 star hotel called Rio Grande Resort and Spa. "Damn…I should tell them I'm the bodyguard for a Sionis more often." Serenity said as she got out of the car as it came to a stop.<br>The girls walked inside to see the hotel manager standing near the desk. "Welcome to Rio Grande ladies!" The manager said to them as the girls looked around the resort.  
>"Hello the room is under Sionis." Serenity said to him as she handed him their passports. "She is the heir to the Sionis business."<br>"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Sionis." The manager said as he kissed her hand while the Serenity rolled her eyes.  
>Allie quickly pulled her hand back. "We are only here for a few days, sir." Serenity said as her friend moved to her side.<br>The manager nodded while handing her the key. "I hope you enjoy your stay with us ladies." The manager said as the two women walked to the elevator unaware of watching eyes.

Serenity set up her laptop. "Alright I got to work but you can do whatever you want alright?" Serenity said to her friend and heard a whine. "Allie what's wrong?"  
>Serenity looked up at her friend to see the sad look she always hated. "Please come with me you need to relax too once in a while right?" Allie asked her friend as she groaned. "And you know it!"<br>Serenity sighed and put her backpack down while walking over to the dresser. "Alright I will relax but afterwards I need to work alright?" Serenity said as her friend hugged her.  
>Serenity changed into her black bikini showing off her angel wing tattoo on her back along with her fox tattoo on her left thigh. "I think you need another tattoo." Allie said to her friend as she changed into a navy blue bikini.<br>Serenity smirked as she tied her hair into a bun while waiting by the door. "I might get another one…" Serenity said as she looked at her anklet. "You remember my other boss?"  
>Allie walked over to her friend. "Yes the one that you said nearly killed you because you pissed him off?" Allie asked as they walked to the elevator. "What about him?"<br>"Since we started college I haven't had time to visit him and I wanted to bring him something nice." Serenity said as her friend looked at her weird.  
>"What kind of person is he?" Allie asked as they got onto the elevator to see her friend smile like a mad woman.<br>"Well…a crocodile man." Serenity said as her friend stared at her in shock. "Yes the one your dad thought would kill me after I stole his money."  
>Allie blinked then hugged her friend. "I'm so glad he didn't kill you but wait doesn't he eat people too?" Allie asked as they reached the lobby.<br>"Yes but for some reason I'm not that scared of him and he hasn't really hurt me just threating to eat me if I don't visit much." Serenity said as they walked outside to see a beautiful beach.  
>The two woman walked to the beach with their towels. "So you going to bring killer Croc anything?" Allie asked her friend.<br>"Maybe but I know he will be furious that I haven't visited him…you know those bite marks I had when I would come to class and said I got into a fight with a dog? That was him." Serenity said as she laid her towel on a lounge chair.  
>"I never met Croc…is he as bad as you say he is?" Allie asked as she set her towel down as well.<br>"Yes…bad temper, eats people and if you piss him off you better run like your life is almost gone…" Serenity said as her friend stared at her in horror. "He doesn't eat me because he said I was different but that could change."

Serenity ordered a Pina colada as she worked on her laptop while Allie sun bathed. "Don't get too burned your dad might kill me." Serenity said as her friend flipped her off.  
>"Shut up Rin…" Allie said as she saw some men walking around with the resort manager. "Something isn't right…"<br>Serenity looked over the documents. "Merc's…if we could find them before they find us then this should be easy." Serenity said as she saw a new document on Venom. "Venom I haven't seen this in a while." Serenity typed a few things while Allie watched the ocean.  
>"What is Venom?" Allie asked as she lifted up her sunglasses. "Is it like that stuff you use?" Allie looked at her friend.<br>"No…it's a super steroid increases speed and strength if you see someone using don't pick a fight with them." Serenity said as she scanned over the documents. "Mine is something I take to use against guys that are strong as hell or if I'm bored in a fight." Serenity smiled as she looked at the time.  
>"Want to get some food?" Allie asked her friend. "We haven't really eaten much."<br>Serenity nodded as she packed up her laptop and followed her friend to the restaurant.  
>Serenity bumped into a man and dropped her bag in the process.<br>"Sorry sir." Serenity said as she kneeled down and reached down to see a big hand reach her bag as well and she stood up to see a man about 7ft tall wearing a black wrestler mask.  
>"It's alright Senorita." The man said to her as she took her bag from him as Allie ran over to her.<br>Allie grabbed Serenity's arm as she dragged her to the restaurant.  
>The man watched her as a shorter man walked over to him. "Is that them sir?" The shorter man asked.<br>The man nodded. "Bird get everything set up then start the next stage of the plan." The man said as Bird nodded as he walked off to the lobby while the taller man watched the two women.

Allie walked to their bathroom as Serenity walked to the balcony. "I'm taking a shower Rin I shouldn't be too long." Allie said to her friend.  
>Serenity nodded as she heard the door close. '<em>That guy…looked familiar…'<em>Serenity thought to herself as she heard the phone go off to their room and answered it. "Yes?" Serenity asked as she heard the resort manager's voice.  
>"Miss there is a package for you down stairs at the front desk. " The man said to her as he stared into a pair of dark brown eyes.<br>"Alright I will be down in a minute." Serenity said as she hung up and grabbed her boots. "Allie I will be back they have a package down stairs for me." Serenity threw on her boots and made her way down stairs wearing black shorts and a sky blue tank top.  
>A small group of men watched her as she got into the elevator while making their way to the resort suite. "Boss said to stay away from the brunette but the black hair one to take with us to the base." Bird said to the men as they started to pick the lock.<br>Serenity got off the elevator to see no one down stairs and the manager standing next to the tall man she ran into earlier.  
>"Ma'am is your name Serenity Cross?" The manager asked her as she heard more foot steps near them to see mercenaries walking into the lobby around her.<br>"Yes and no." Serenity said as she tightened her fist around the small vial in her hand of green liquid.  
>"What is your name, Senorita?" The tall man asked her as she glared at him.<br>Serenity sighed as she injected the green liquid in her arm. "If you knew…then I would have to kill you, mister." Serenity said as she opened her eyes to show glowing green eyes. "Plus I don't even know your name it's not polite to ask for a woman's name without giving yours first." Serenity watched him take off his leather jacket to see a vest and a few tubes going into his body.  
>"My name is Bane, little one." Bane said to her as he handed his jacket to one of the mercenaries next to him and got into a stance as Serenity did the same.<br>"If you know what I am capable of then you must know more about me then some should know." Serenity said to him as she ran at him.  
>Bane saw her charge at him as he caught her fist in his and twisted it behind her back as she struggled against him. "I know everything about you little one. That you have a fake identity so no one knows who you are while you live your life as an assassin." Bane said to her as he saw her back glow green while he heard her growl.<br>"How the hell do you know this?" Serenity growled while ramming her elbow into his stomach making him let her go as she backed away from him.  
>They circled each other. "I know you grew up in a prison and watched your mother die in front of you till you escaped and found your father." Bane said to her as she narrowed her eyes at him. "You're quite skilled in hand to hand combat and you only speak to your sister."<br>Serenity growled more as she ran at him. "Who told you this? And why me?" Serenity asked as she saw him hit a button on his hand to activate the venom flow.  
>"Because I'm the one that kept you from being hurt, Angelito." Bane said to her as he caught her arm and rammed her into a wall near them.<br>Serenity felt his hand on her throat while she struggled against him. "I can't remember most of my childhood…and I don't…remember you." Serenity said to him as they heard a ding from the elevator to see a group of men walk out with a body over one man's shoulder; Allie.  
>"Come find me little one…and I promise no harm will come to your friend." Bane said to her as her eyes slowly went to normal green.<br>Bane dropped her to the ground as she groaned while holding her neck.  
>The resort manager ran over to her with some of the staff. "Miss are you alright?" The manager asked her as she nodded while watching Bane leave with Allie.<br>Serenity got up and ran at Bane feeling the effects slowly wearing off.  
>Bane turned around and kicked her into a wall. "You need to clear your mind little one…your mind is too clouded." Bane said to her as he kneeled down to her as she fell to the ground while the wall had a huge dent in it.<p>

Serenity felt a cloth on her face and heard people talking around her. "How is she alive?" A woman asked as Serenity slowly opened her eyes to see most of the staff around her with worried looks. "You're awake!" The woman helped her sit up against the pillows.  
>"You had 4 shattered ribs but when we brought you up here your boss called and said to use the vial in your bag to help you…" The manager said to her as she looked at them then remembered her best friend.<br>Serenity slowly moved her body towards the edge of the bed while lifting up the sheets.  
>The maid ran over to her and helped her stand. "Take it easy we don't know if your wounds are fully healed." The maid said as they watched the younger woman stretch her muscles. "Thank you for treating my wounds…I need to find those mercenaries' and save my friend." Serenity said as she removed the bandages. "Where is their base?"<br>The manager looked at his staff members as they watched her change into black army pants. "You're not really going after them are you? You need medical treatment." The manager said to her as she turned around to them. "Plus Bane is the last person you want to fight."  
>Serenity pulled on her black tank top and strapped some knifes on her legs while grabbing her duffle bag. "I will be fine…"Serenity said to them. "I just need a car or something." Serenity felt a small hand on her arm and turned to see the maid looking at her with a worried look.<br>"You can take my jeep…just be safe please." The maid said as Serenity smiled at her. "They're on the other side of the island and heavily armed."

Allison's POV  
>I groaned as I slowly woke up to see I was in a small room with no windows. "Where am…" I asked as the door opened to reveal the man that knocked me out. "You!" I growled as I slowly sat up on the cot.<br>The man walked in with the taller man behind him. "Your awake…good." The taller man said as he walked over to the chair near my bed and sat down causing the chair to whine under his massive weight.  
>"Who are you and where the hell am I?" I asked as I felt the tension grow in the small room.<br>"My name is Bane and you're at our base." Bane said while watching me with serious eyes.  
>"Where is Serenity?" I asked him in a worried tone.<br>Bane closed his eyes. "Your friend is alive and on her way here." Bane said as he stood up making me feel more dreed while we heard a loud explosion and someone run into the room.  
>"Sir! A jeep blew up at the north wall!" A mercenary said to Bane as he looked at me with a deadly look.<br>"I want two men guarding this room…and be on the lookout for the other girl." Bane said as he walked out of the room._ 'Be safe, Rin.' _I thought to myself.

Normal POV

Serenity wiped off her gloves as she stepped over the unconscious bodies. "Where are you…?" Serenity whispered as she walked down the hallway to hear a siren go off. "Time to get ready for more Mercenaries." Serenity ran down the hallway.  
>As she turned a corner she saw Bane walking towards her. "I see your wounds are healed, little one." Bane said as she grabbed two vials and slammed them into her right arm. '<em>Allie…be safe'.<em> Serenity thought as she ran at him and kicked him into a wall.  
>"Just because I'm smaller than you doesn't mean I don't know how to take down a big guy!" Serenity roared as she slammed her knee into his ribs while she ran down the hallway.<br>She heard a commotion and saw two guards on the ground unconscious as Allie walked out of the room. "Serenity!" Allie cried as she hugged her friend. "Bane is looking for you." Allie saw her friend cover her mouth as they heard running feet and ran into an empty room to avoid being seen. 


End file.
